


Tangled up

by bibbitm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbitm/pseuds/bibbitm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Marco move like this, it's incredible, he's sure to get into the military police. Maybe I'll be able to join him, and we can start a life tog- Jean/Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled up

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first time attempting to write a nsfw story, so please give criticism/help! This story is based off a picture by *moni158 on deviantart
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/6377a8f6acd7adfc6c44a7f595079652/tumblr_mu2pv4v50k1shote9o1_500.png
> 
> haha, i suck and I probably won't finish this. gomen, it wasn't good anyway ;)

"Jean, are we practicing our maneuvering again today?" Marco asked excitedly.

"Mm..oh yeah I forgot about that." Jean said distracted by his lunch.

"That's alright as long as you're still up for it." Marco laughed.

As they put on their maneuver gear, Jean couldn't help noticing how much stronger Marco had gotten with all of their practice training.  _He looks..attractive, wait, what am I saying?_ Shaking the thought out of his head, Jean continued to strap into his harnesses. Marco was a good friend to Jean and nothing more, he needed to stay focused on training, he had to be in the top of his class.

"Uh, Jean, are you okay? You've been standing there staring off for a while" Marco questioned.

"Yeah, sorry, I just keep getting distracted today. It won't happen during practice, I promise" said Jean.

"Then let's get going!" Marco smiled.

As they made their way to the practice area, Jean tried his hardest to stay focused on the task at hand. Their first trial run went smoothly, but Jean still wasn't focused on practice, he couldn't get Marco out of his head.  _Watching Marco move like this, it's incredible, he's sure to get into the military police. Maybe I'll be able to join him, and we can start a life tog-_  *CRASH*

 _Ow, shit what happened?_  Jean looked around him, he realized that they got tangled in their 3D maneuver gear.

"Marco, are you okay?" Jean cried.

"I'm so sorry Jean!" Marco apologized profusely.

"No sudden movements, okay?" Jean screamed up to Marco.

_Why is he apologizing, this is all my fault, I'm the one that got distracted. I'm the one to blame._

Jean felt a pulling of his cords, Marco was trying to get out of this alone.

"MARCO, no sudden movements, remember?" Jean screamed even louder.

"I'm sorry, this is starting to hurt, we really need to get out of this soon!" Marco wailed, clearly in pain.

Suddenly Jean felt something pressing up against his face.  _Did he manage to get out of this, what is that touching me?_

"Marco what are you putting on my face?" Jean asked Marco.

Blushing, Marco didn't reply for Jean's sake.

_Why won't he answer me, it's not like it could be anything embarrassing, right? Oh. Is that his... does he...oh._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry to end that kind of abruptly, if you have any advice you feel I need to hear, please feel free to say so! I will try my hardest to write a good second chapter.


End file.
